paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Museum Mystery
This is written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission OC's that aren't mine I did ask for permission to use Characters: 1) Sharren (debut) 2) Cleopatra (debut) 3) Original 6 pups 4) Shira 5) Anubis 6) Bullet 7) Primrose 8) janitor 9) Dagger 10) Peaches 11) Ruskin Picture: Summary: When the paw patrol was visiting the museum a museum artifact mysteriously disappears can the paw patrol catch the culprit and return the artifact? Or will the artifact be gone forever? Story: *it was a cool crisp autumn day in adventure bay and the pups were talking and playing at the park* Chase: it's a very cool day outside today Shira: yes it is Skye: I love autumn because it's not to hot and not to cold Bullet: I agree Dagger: it's always nice to have a cool day to relax Ruskin: especially if you're with your family Skye: so true Chase: hehe (kisses Skye) Shira: awww *they blush as Peaches walks up* Peaches: hey pups wanna play tag? Skye: sure! sis? Shira: I'm in Chase: me too Bullet: me three Ruskin: me four Dagger: sure! Peaches: okay pups come on (walks to the others) Marshall: wow this is a lot of pups haha Zuma: yeah dude Primrose: hehe a giant tag game interesting Ruskin: y..yeah Dagger: you okay Ruskin? Ruskin: y..yeah just a l..little nervous around you and P..Peaches still Dagger: it's okay Primrose: let's play! Ruskin: okay who's it? Primrose, Shira, Skye, Rocky: not it! Dagger: not it! Ruskin: n..not it! Chase: how bout I'm it? Bullet: okay bud *everyone runs away from Chase* Chase: I'm going to catch you Ruskin! Ruskin: oh yeah? Chase: yeah! (Tags him) you're it! (Runs) Ruskin: hehe I'm coming after you bro! (Chases Bullet) Bullet: hahaha bro you can't catch me! Ruskin: just because you're my bro and you're faster doesn't mean I can't catch you! (Runs as fast as he can an passes Bullet and stops in front of him) Bullet: whoa! (Crashes into Ruskin) oof! Ruskin: tag you're it bro! Bullet: hehehe nice job Rus Ruskin: thanks! (Runs off) *the pups played tag and other games for a hour when Ryder called* Ryder (over pup tags): Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Ryder: oh pups make sure Dagger, Peaches & Anubis come too Chase: come on everyone lets go! Dagger: alright *they all run to the lookout an get into the elevator* Chase: wait where's Marshall? Marshall: here I...Whoa! (Slips on a water spill) *he crashes into everypup* Marshall: who knew water caused slippery situations? *all pups except Marshall laugh as they go up and get into formation* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: pups there is no emergency I called you all here because we're all going to the museum Anubis: yay the museum! Ryder: hehe lets go pups *the usual vehicle scene and they all drive off to the museum with Dagger, Peaches, & Anubis riding with Shira* Ryder: okay pups we're here *they all get out and go in* ???: hi there welcome to the museum Ryder: hi I'm Ryder and these are my pups *goes through all their names* ???: it's nice to meet you all I'm Sharren I am the manager at this museum Ryder: hi Sharren it's nice to meet you too *a pup walks up* ???: hi Shira & Skye: whoa big pup! Anubis: hehe yeah Ruskin: h..hi th..there ???: yep I'm big I'm a Beauceron and are you okay? Bullet: yeah my bro is fine he gets nervous around new people and pups Ruskin: y..yep Primrose: so what's your name? ???: I'm Cleopatra Sharren: yep Cleo here is a big help to me she's also a museum curator like me but sometimes I have her give tours Cleopatra: yep and Sharren by the way is my owner hehe Peaches: oh cool Dagger: so I'm guessing we are going to get a tour? Sharren: yes Dagger you will oh by the way Cleo this is the paw patrol (introduces everyone) Cleopatra: nice to meet you all Ryder & the pups: nice to meet you too Sharren: I'll come on tour too but if someone needs me I'll go okay? Cleopatra: okay *with that they go on the tour after an hour or so they come into a room with interesting artifacts* Ryder: awesome! Dagger: I agree Rubble: yeah Zuma: what awtifacts awe these? Cleopatra: they're ancient Egypt artifacts Anubis: awesome! Look it's king tut! Cleopatra: yeah he's right Rocky: my cousin loves ancient artifacts Cleopatra: really? Me too! Anubis: cool! Marshall: hey what used to be here? Cleopatra: oh there those are part of tuts artifacts they are rings with scarabs on them Zuma: what's a scawab? Bullet: a scarab is a type of ancient Egyptian bug that can go into you skin and eat you from the inside out correct? Cleopatra: why yes Bullet that is Zuma: oh okay and ewww Ryder: they're still cool looking Cleopatra: yep and wait Marshall did you say what used to be here?! Marshall: yeah they're not here Cleopatra: what?!!! (Goes an looks around) oh no! They're stolen! I have to tell Sharren! Shira: we'll go with you Cleopatra: okay *with that said they run back to Sharren who left early during the tour because she had to help people with questions* Sharren: no problem and I hope you will come back again Cleopatra: help! Sharren! Sharren: what is it Cleo? Cleopatra: tuts scarab rings are gone! Sharren: what?! How?! Cleopatra: I do not know we walked in and they were gone Sharren: what are we going to do?! Ryder: we can help Sharren: oh no I can't ask you to do that Ryder: we don't mind we are the Paw Patrol we always help friends in need Cleopatra & Sharren: thank you Ryder: no problem okay pups we have a mystery to solve (takes out his pup pad) for this mission I'll need Shira we can use your PI skills to look for things that may not seem normal Shira: this PI has a keen eye! Ryder: Ruskin I'll need you to help out Shira find clues Ruskin: Let's crack this case wide open! Ryder: and I'll need Chase to arrest the person who did it Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: great Shira: okay first off we need to ask you some questions Sharren: okay Ruskin: wh..what do the ri..rings look l..like? Sharren: well the rings are gold with black scarabs on them and around the scarabs there is maybe one or two red and one green gems Shira: okay Ruskin: w..when was the l..last t..time you saw the r..rings? Sharren: well let me think..(thinks) okay the last time I saw them was when I opened up the museum's doors this morning that's when people started coming into the museum Ruskin: o..okay and h..how about you C..Cleopatra? Cleopatra: I also saw them this morning and I Sharren asked me to help with tours today, although my job is as a museum curator, I did as told Shira: okay so did you two notice anything different or out of place? Sharren: no I had paperwork so I was mainly in my office I just finished like a hour ago Cleopatra: well I don't get paperwork since I'm a pup but I did have a tour and there was a problem Ruskin: r..really what k..kind of p..problem? Cleopatra: one of the kids ended up getting sick so I asked the janitor to come an clean up Sharren: yeah I would of told him myself but Cleopatra knew I had a lot of paperwork so she told me after I was done what had happened Shira: hmmm the janitor may have seen who took the rings Ruskin: y..yeah m..may we speak with h..him? Sharren: uh I'm sorry but you can't he's not here he went on break but you can talk to him when he comes back Cleopatra: yep Shira: when will that be? Cleopatra: right now *the janitor walks in* Chase: okay you two go ask him questions I'll sniff around and see if I can find something Shira & Ruskin: okay Ryder: as for the rest of you pups go enjoy the museum Anubis: okay Ryder Peaches: alright Dagger: okay *with that being said the rest of the pups all split up and went into different exhibits in the museum* Ryder: okay pups get to work Chase: yes sir Ryder sir! (Goes to the crime scene and sniffs around) *Shira & Ruskin go to the janitor* Shira: uh excuse me Janitor: oh hi there little pups what's up? Shira: I'm Shira and this is my partner Ruskin we would like to ask you a few questions please Ruskin: y..yeah Janitor: sure Shira: do you know about the stolen rings? Janitor: wait what?! The rings were stolen?! Ruskin: y..yes from the k..king t..tut exhibit Janitor: I don't know anything about that but that's horrible Shira: okay so you have any idea of who may have wanted to steal them? Janitor: yes the manager Sharren Shira: what?! Janitor; she loves those rings and said to me ahe would die to have them even if it meant stealing them Shira: wow okay thank you Janitor: your welcome (walks to the janitors closet and goes in) Ruskin: Sharren has explaining to do Shira: yep let's go *they go back to Sharren* Ruskin: S..Sharren? Sharren: oh hi you two what's up? Shira: the janitor says you wanted the rings Sharren: yes I did but I wouldn't steal them they're apart of my museum Ruskin: o..okay Shira: we need video footage from all the cameras in this building Sharren: sure oh and I'll get you the list of all my employees Shira: great thank you Sharren: no problem (goes and come back with the list of employees) here oh and watch this (shows a video of her doing paperwork while the rings were stolen) Ruskin: l..looks like her a..alibi checks o..out Shira: yep let's go back to the scene of the crime Ruskin: o..okay Sharren: oh Cleo is checking the rest of the footage Shira: okay Cleopatra: guys come here! *they run into Sharren's office* Ruskin: y..yes? Cleopatra: watch this video it's from the tut exhibit (plays the footage of a man in a ski mask taking the rings) Shira: oh my! Ruskin: y..yeah Sharren: so a man stole them Shira: yep can you please play it again in slow-mo please Cleopatra: sure (does so) Ruskin: s..stop it! Cleopatra: (pauses the footage) what is it? Ruskin: l..look! (Points to a cleaning cart) Shira: a cleaning cart?! Sharren: that's used by the janitors Shira: nice job Ruskin Ruskin: th..thank you Shira: we will have another word with him Sharren: okay Ryder: (runs in) guys! Come here quick! Shira: what is it? Ryder: Chase thinks he found something Ruskin: l..let's go *they all go to the crime scene* Shira: what is it? Chase: I sniffed around and well I smell a cleaner on the stand where the rings were Ruskin: th..that means that t..the robber c..cleaned the s..stand the rings w..were on a..after he took them! Shira: yep and that also means our robber is a cleaner Sharren: the janitor! Shira: yep! Let's go *with that they go to the janitors closet and opens it* Chase: where is he?! Ruskin: (looks up) uh g..guys Shira: what is it Ruskin? (Looks up) oh no he went into the vent system! Ryder: he can be anywhere Cleopatra: actually yes but we have cameras everywhere we will be able to spot him in any area of the museum Ryder: let's go! *with that they go back to the office and they watch the video footage* Shira: look there! Ruskin: he's in the w..world w..war 2 exhibit Cleopatra: (pulls out a map that shows all the exits and exhibits) okay guys he's here so the closest exit is in the Africa exhibit which is 3 exhibits away from that one Sharren: wait look Shira: huh? My sis is in that exhibit! Ryder: I'll call her (calls Skye) Skye you there?! Skye: right here Ryder what's up? Ryder: you're in the Africa exhibit correct?! Skye: yes why? Ryder: the janitor is the robber he's trying to escape he'll be going towards your exhibit keep an eye out for him and don't let him leave! Skye: you got it Ryder (hangs up) Janitor: hehehe they'll...(sees Skye) oh no she's part of the Paw Patrol (looks around and heads to the ice age exhibit) *meanwhile back at the office* Cleopatra: oh no! Shira: what is it Cleopatra? Cleopatra: the janitor, he saw Skye and took off running towards the ice age exhibit which is exhibit next to it wit an exit Sharren: you see if we have a fire and people need to get out quick and they're close to one of those two exhibits then they can get out through either of the two exits.. Chase: well Skye is still keeping an eye out just in case he comes back Ruskin: y..yeah huh? H..hey l..look it's my b..bro! Ryder: you're right Ruskin! (Calls Bullet) Bullet: Bullet here Ryder (through his pup tag): Bullet the robber was the janitor he's heading your way! Bullet: alright Ryder I'll keep an...(spots him) hey! Freeze in the name of the law! Janitor: oh come on not another one! (Runs back) Bullet: oh no you don't! (Chases after him) *meanwhile with Skye time rolled back a few seconds* Skye: (hears) huh?! What's that?! Bullet: stop thief!! Skye: hey that's Bullet's voice oh no the janitor must've saw me and headed next door and that's where he bumped into Bullet! (Runs to where the sound is coming from) Janitor: huh? Oh no! (Hops over Skye and keeps running) Skye & Bullet: come back here you thief! *meanwhile Rocky, Zuma, Primrose, & Dagger are walking in the hallway* Zuma: the ice age exhibit sounds cool *suddenly they hear shouting* Bullet: stop thief! Primrose: that's Bullet! Skye: come back here! Zuma: that's Skye?! Dagger: what's going on?! Rocky: I don't know *just then the janitor sees them and turns down a hallway which is a dead end* Bullet: come on guys! Skye: the janitor is the thief! Primrose, Rocky, Zuma & Dagger: what?! (Follows them down the hall) Peaches: (comes out of the restroom and sees the janitor) huh? Janitor: (runs to the end of the hallway) no it's a dead end! Dagger: stop that janitor! Peaches; guys? What's going on?! Zuma: the janitor stole the wings! Peaches: what?! (Goes with them) Janitor: oh no they're almost here! Hmmm ah ha! Hehehe (presses a tile and the wall spins completely around and he disappears) *the pups arrive at the end of the hall* Primrose: what?! Dagger: where'd he go?! Peaches: he was right here! *just then Marshall Rubble and Anubis come running down the hall* Marshall: guys! (Trips and slides into the wall) I'm good! Anubis: hi pups Ryder called Marshall and told us that the janitor is the thief and that they saw him and all of you go down this hallway Peaches: that's correct but...(gets interrupted by Marshall) Marshall: uh where did he go this is a dead end?! Anubis: allow me (looks at the wall carefully) Marshall: what's he doing? Anubis: what I am doing is searching for a tile that would reveal a secret passage way Marshall: how do you know there is one? Anubis: I just do okay (looks) ah ha! This tile is a little big (presses on the tile and the secret passage opens) Marshall: whoa he's good! Anubis: thank you Dagger: but if he did go in there we don't know where it leads Anubis: let's follow it and find out! Rubble: there aren't any spiders in there right? Anubis: I don't know Rubble Rubble: (shivers) I do not like spiders Rocky: hehehe let's go pups *with that they all go in and the wall closes up behind them* Rubble: oh no! (Pushes on the door) we're trapped! Primrose: not really this passage way must lead somewhere Peaches: she's right you know Dagger: let's go Bullet: right! *with that they all follow the passage way* Rubble: I really hope there aren't any spiders in here Skye: (giggles) oh Rubble Bullet: so how much farther? Marshall: look ahead a door Dagger: let's go *they all go to the door and they open it* Skye: what?! We're at the king tut exhibit! Primrose: that's how he can get in and out without being seen at night Bullet: someone should call it in Zuma: wight dudes and dudettes (calls Ryder) *meanwhile with Shira, Chase, Ryder and Ruskin time rolled back about a minute* Ruskin: h..he came out w..where they did b..but we lost him Shira: yeah but where'd he go?! Ryder: I don't...(Gets a call) hello Ryder here Zuma: Wyder we followed the tunnel and it led to the King Tut exhibit but we don't see him Ryder: yeah we saw him come out of where you all just did but we lost him Zuma: okay dude we'll seawch for him Ryder: okay Zuma good luck Zuma: thank you Wyder (hangs up) Ryder: man where did he go?! Shira: hmmm wait maybe he's hiding in that room! Ryder: good point Shira! Ruskin: yeah Sharren: but where though? Cleopatra: wait I no exactly where he's hiding! Come on! (Runs off) Shira, Ryder, Chase, Ruskin, & Sharren: wait up! (Runs after her) *they all arrive at the king tut exhibit and they see the others looking* Anubis: we can't find him Cleopatra: yeah it's because he's hiding Marshall: where? Cleopatra: there! (Points to a sarcophagus) Shira: okay on the count of three you all open it 1... Dagger: 2... Primrose: 3! *they open the sarcophagus* Janitor: no you found me! Chase: ruff handcuffs (handcuffs come out and he cuffs the janitor) you're under arrest for theft Janitor: *sigh* okay I took the rings Sharren: why though? Janitor: because I looked them up and they're the most expensive things here! They're priceless! Cleopatra: so that's why you stole them Janitor: yeah Chase: do you have the rings on you? Janitor: no I stole them but I never took them out of the museum and you'll never find them (laughs evilly) Ryder: they're in his cleaning cart Shira & Ruskin: no they're not *they walk over to where the rings were* Shira: (looking) I know there's one here Ruskin: (Looks) f..found it! (Opens a secret compartment in the stand the rings were on) Zuma: he hid them thewe? Bullet: yep Peaches: why? Shira: he knew he couldn't just walk out with them so he hid them here so he can come back when he knew no one was going to be here Sharren: Saturday is when the museum is closed! Ruskin: y..yep Chase: where you're going there won't be any priceless jewelry (leaves and takes him to jail then comes back) Sharren: thank you all so very much Cleopatra: yeah thank you paw patrol if it wasn't for you the rings would've been taken away Saturday never to be seen again Ryder: you're welcome whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help Ryder let's go get food want to join us? Sharren & Cleopatra: really?! Rocky: yeah you're our new friends so why not? Sharren: okay great! (Gives the spare key to the security guard and tells him to lock up then walks back to everyone) Cleopatra: let's go! All (but Cleopatra): right! *with that the paw patrol enjoyed a nice dinner out with their new best friends* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Mystery Story